1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel pyrido[1,4]benzodiazepines and novel chemical intermediates and pharmaceutical methods and compositions for treating depression in humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wander, A., in British Pat. No. 907,646 discloses preparation of certain dibenzodiazepines substituted with phenyl radicals on carbon and with alkyl or aminoalkyl radicals on the bridging nitrogen atom between the phenyl rings.
Greig, M. E., et al., J. Med. Chem. 14 No. 2, page 153 (1971), disclose dibenzodiazepines similar to the foregoing Wander disclosure useful against anaphylactic shock.
Japanese Pat. No. 73/43,520 (C.A. 80: 133501n discloses 6-phenyl-2,3,4,4a-tetrahydro-11H-pyrido[2,3-b][1,4]benzodiazepines having anticonvulsant activity which are illustratively prepared from 2-aminobenzophenones and ornithine.